skyrimroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Vhosline Dirnir
Vhosline Dirnir was a Redguard Forebear soldier, leader of the Company of Ebonarm, and later adventurer. Biography Early Life Born in 4E 151 to a noble Forebear family, Vhosline was involved in the Forebear-Crown civil war at the age of fourteen, battling alongside his Forebear family in destructive warfare all across Hammerfell. Vhosline was a natural warrior, killing dozens of enemies each engagement. His achievements earned him honor and fame for his family and himself. Vhosline was never wounded in battle, and every slice and jab of his Ebony Scimitar were critical hits. He prayed to Ebonarm daily, and thanked him for his prowess in battle. The Great War In 4E 171, the Great War began. In Cyrodiil, the Third Aldmeri Dominion invaded from camps in Valenwood, capturing Leyawiin and besieging Bravil. In Hammerfell, Elven troops under Lady Arannelya bypassed Kvatch and Avil, crossing into the Redguards' province with the support of amphibious invasions along Hammerfell's southern coast. Vhosline was at his family's castle at the time. The castle, named Trajan, was built by Imperial engineers for attacks on Hegathe during Tiber Septim's conquest of Hammerfell. It was later given to Nasir of Sentinel for his conduct during a battle against the Crowns. Most of the Dirnir family was at Trajan. His father and eldest brother were at the city of Rihad, however. Lady Arannelya's forces decimated the city, killing everyone not able to flee and occupying the the city. Immediately, Vhosline and his brothers were summoned by the King of the Forebears, in Sentinel. He ordered the trio to join the fight against the elves, and for two years the brothers and their King-given subordinates, the not-yet renown Ebonarm Company, battled the Dominion. Eventually, they joined their main army in breaking the siege of Hegathe. During this battle, the youngest brother of Vhosline was killed by an elven arrow during the fierce action. After saving Hegathe, Vhosline's remaining brother returned to Trajan, to assist his mother in her grieving. Vhosline was on his own. In Hegathe, he met Zari, the daughter of a Crown noble. For three weeks, he and Zari stayed with each other. Zari returned with Vhosline to Trajan after a few weeks. Until late 4E 174, the two were inseperable, until Vhosline travelled to the Alik'r Desert to fight alongside the desert's famous warriors against Lady Arannelya's retreating army. Lady Arannelya's defeat at Skaven was met with massacre in the Alik'r, and by the time the general reached the relative safety of the southern coast, her column was nearly annihilated. Vhosline returned to Trajan as the war dwindled to skirmishes and liberations of minor cities. Vhosline married Zari, reconciliating the Forebears and the Crowns and uniting the torn-apart nation even more. The Great War ended soon after, but Vhosline was called upon again after the Mede Empire renounced Hammerfell for refusing to cede large sections of the province to the Dominion; afterwards, the Aldmeri Dominion invaded Hammerfell again. Dominion-Redguard War Vhosline's conduct during the second war against the elves was valiant. He became a hero of Hammerfell during the war, increasing his family's wealth and status and making Dirnir renown by both Forebears and Crowns. Vhosline first repelled three Aldmeri attacks on Rihad with the Ebonarm Company in the initial outbreak of the war, securing the city for the rest of the war. WIP. Second Great War WIP.﻿ Castle Trajan Castle Trajan was Vhosline's ancestral home, acquired by Nasir of Sentinel, the first of the noble Dirnir family. The castle was located south of Sentinel, nestled in Hammerfell's famous grasslands. The castle contained huge walls, battlements, a bailey, curtain walls, a gatehouse, a keep, and a dried-out moat. Most of Vhosline's unit from the Great War lived in Castle Trajan with their families. While Vhosline went on adventures, Trajan's matters were attended to by a council comprised of the current guard captain, several farmers and merchants, and Zari. Personality Vhosline was quick to anger and very arrogant. He despised officers who lead from the rear and was very racist and hateful to the Nords of Skyrim. His god-like skill in combat made him very egotistical. He could be a caring man, however. His family loved him, and he had quite a number of friends. He was known to be a good leader in combat as well, and didn't use his rank as an excuse to escape battle. Vhosline's willpower was extremely strong, as he resisted temptation from several Daedric Princes, including Hermaeus Mora, Clavicus Vile, Mephala, and Boethiah. The Redguard also possessed ample speechcraft skill, which saved his life in several situations. Equipment Early in his soldiering career, Vhosline wore Hammerfell Garb and used an ebony scimitar called Windfury, with an obscure enchantment that made it swing faster with more ease. In the final days of the Altmer-Redguard wore, he adopted a full set of Ebony Armor, which severly affected his famous skill in acrobatics, athletics, and speed. He also started using a Ebony Sword and Shield. His new equipment gave him more power and more protection, which would be useful in his later adventures. Category:Redguard